There are a number different types of gyroscopes that are configured to calculate rotation about a sensitive (i.e., input) axis. One type of gyroscope is a Coriolis vibratory gyroscope (CVG). One example of a CVG is a tuning fork gyroscope in which two masses (e.g. tines) can vibrate in plane along a drive axis. In response to an applied angular rate about an input axis parallel to the tines of the tuning fork, Coriolis forces cause the tines to vibrate out of plane along a sense axis (e.g., 90° relative to a drive axis). The amplitude of the out-of-plane motion in open loop instruments or the force required to rebalance and null the out-of-plane motion in closed-loop instruments can correspond to a measure of the angular rate applied about the input axis. Another example of a CVG is a Hemispherical Resonator Gyroscope (HRG) in which a “wine glass” shaped resonator is caused to vibrate at a fundamental resonant frequency. In a fundamental or N=2 mode, the displacement of points on the vibrating resonator is in the form of a standing wave with antinodes and nodes that are separated by 45° in the circumferential direction. In force-rebalance operation, one of the antinodes can be maintained along a drive axis. In an HRG, an angular rotation applied about the axis of symmetry of the resonator (e.g., input axis) can cause the standing wave to lag in angular displacement relative to the housing, which can thus be indicative of rotation of the HRG about the sensitive axis.